The invention relates to a wiper device. In a known wiper device of this type (DE- AS 19 05 352), the connecting device for the wiper blade is made of a sheet metal piece and provided with a plug-in bushing, into which the solid, prefabricated connecting rod must be inserted and fastened in a further process step. Besides the thickening expense needed for this, it is furthermore disadvantageous that this plug-in connection between the connecting device and the connecting rod unnecessarily increases the mass which needs to be accelerated and braked during the wiping process, something which needs to be taken into consideration by an appropriate layout of the drive components for the wiper device.